As network technology develops rapidly, previous communication between either a client of mobile equipment or a client of a PC and a server is confronted with serious security issues. The security issues mainly involve automated leakage of communication data, illegal Man-in-the-Middle Attack to the server, an illegal client's access to the server, and the like.